


A Pig's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos viewed a pig squealing behind a fence. He smiled. ''We won't eat any of your relatives,'' he said to it. Amos frowned. ''To my knowledge.'' He went to the Pig Pit with Kara.





	A Pig's Revenge

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara smiled and turned to Reverend Amos Howell in Smallville. ''We already ran errands. It's time for lunch. What are you interested in eating?'' Kara viewed him shrugging. She frowned.

''The Pig Pit?'' Kara muttered before Amos nodded.

Amos viewed a pig squealing behind a fence. He smiled. ''We won't eat any of your relatives,'' he said to it. Amos frowned. ''To my knowledge.'' He went to the Pig Pit with Kara.

Many minutes later, worry formed in the preacher's eyes as he ate his lunch. He looked back every now and then. ''The pig wasn't very happy with us.'' He saw Kara's new frown.

''The pig never followed us,'' Kara said. After she finished her lunch, she paid and departed with Amos. Their eyes widened the minute they were on the pig's shattered fence. They turned to their farm kitchen door and viewed it in the same condition. They exchanged glances. They ran into their kitchen and paused. Matching expressions of horror.

A table was knocked down as the pig ran everywhere. Food and various objects were scattered on the floor. It ran by Kara and Amos before it returned home.

Amos faced Kara. His frown returned. ''Let's go to the local vegetarian restaurant for lunch tomorrow,'' he said.

THE END


End file.
